inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan
Fan, labeled''' The Fanboy, 'was a recurring character on Inanimate Insanity and is a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. Personality/Offical Site Bio ''Fan is a huge fan! Simply put, Fan has watched every episode of Inanimate Insanity, and knows many odd and interesting facts about everyone and everything about the show. Although his knowledge about the show can come in handy, it can also make him come across as creepy and an oddball, causing others to be "creeped out" by his passion. Blogs Fan posts blogs every so often on the Inanimate Insanity Website. The link was shown during his leg of the triathalon in Tri Your Best. Coverage Inanimate Insanity In One-Shot Wonder, Fan debuts excitedly asking if he'd get a chance to vote for the contestants, though he doesn't get the chance. It is later revealed that Fan possibly works at the Chinese food restaurant that OJ and Bomb ordered from, and takes back the box of rice from Bomb. In Aquatic Conflict, Fan can be seen angrily pushing Baseball down The Great Wall Of China in the slideshow. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, Fan falls out of a plane, which released all of the other newbies. He is blown away when Microphone's volume is to loud. Fan jokes around with MePhone4, which Cheesy to use on the Cherries, however, they aren't amused and disliked it. Later Fan asked Lightbulb if she was alright, Lightbulb absent-mindedly replied, then realized she had violated the rules of T.R.O.O.S. She then proceeded to whack Fan off the ice, making him loose the challenge. In the dodgeball tournament Fan is about to ask Marshmallow a question, which Marshmallow is slightly nervous about, however Fan, as he is asking a question, is interrupted by a warning from Marshmallow, only seconds later the two are out of the challenge. In Marsh on Mars, he is disgusted once hearing about oat-meal raisin cookies. He was safe from elimination, making him the first ever male to be declared safe in Inanimate Insanity II. (Unless Paintbrush is male.) Later, Fan is observing Cherries and typing on his blog, Cherries notice this and ask what he is doing, when he replies, Cherries find it creepy and remind him that he is supposed to be helping, he then remembers and starts to babble. Paintbrush, however kicks him, making Fan slam into the rocket that has been made, he is one of the volunteers for the challenge. When Fan is on Mars he is shocked when thinking Marshmallow has turned into an egg, he tries to update his fan blog, only for Mars to have no signal, this angers him, making him annoyed. However this reveals that Fan owns a phone. When returning it is revealed the egg isn't Marshmallow, much to Fan's shock. MePhone4 asks where Fan had gotten the egg but eventually isn't bothered, MePad expresses his concern about bringing a potential life force onto the planet. Despite this, Fan decides to keep the egg. Trophy mocks him, saying it's lame, Fan sighs, agreeing. Him and his team are once again up for elimination. In Tri Your Best, Fan is one of three people representing the Bright Lights in the triathalon. He is the runner in the third portion of the race and faces off against Microphone. Yang screams at Fan to hurry and Fan sarcastically thanks him for his polite attitude. Microphone starts catching up to his pace, which Fan simultaneously writes about in a blog post. After Microphone flaunts her secret weapon, Fan gets the idea to urge Microphone to speak louder and affirm her talent. Microphone's scream sends Fan flying through the air, and he extends to secure a victorious landing over the finish line. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Knife uses Fan as a literal fan for Trophy at his request. Fan starts to become dizzy, but once Knife asserts that he isn't going to be Trophy's slave any longer, Fan becomes excited by the "suspenseful twist" and begins munching on popcorn. When Trophy reveals that Knife is obsessed with a Dora doll, Fan at first laughs, but eventually says that he "wouldn't judge a fellow fan." In A Kick in the Right Direction, He is first seen with MePhone4 saying about he wants Bow back. He is seen in the match to get Dough he is seen in the episode opening himself up to shield the ball. In one time, he got burnt by baseball, after kicking the ball into the goal. Yin-Yang is seen kicking the ball in the goal 2 times. Fan doesn't catch them. Fan was also the one kicking the ball (trying) but their team lost by 4 goals. In Let 'Er Rip, He is seen before the intro, with Test Tube looking at the moon, that Test Tube says is 3747 Km across also looking through a telescope. In this episode, he is the 4th person safe, right after Apple. He is seen splatted with a pumpkin on his face. In the mansion, when Bow's ghost breaks a chair, they think about why it was ripped apart. Fan said it was obviously alive and killed itself. When he sees Bow, he runs and screams to jump out a window. Fan is no longer seen, but his team is up for elimination. Trivia *Fan is the second prominent character to be voiced by Brian Koch, the other is MePhone4S. *Fan's line "No order for you, sir!" is a reference to the episode of Seinfeld "The Soup Nazi". *Fan is one of the contestants who owns a phone, the other ones are Marshmallow and Bow. **He is the only Inanimate Insanity II newbie to own one. *Fan actually writes a blog on InanimateInsanity.com. *Fan is made of Paper. **Because of this, Lightbulb sometimes called him Paper. *Fan has the ablity to open up and glide, as shown in Tri Your Best. **This helped his team The Bright Lights win the Tri Your Best challenge. *Fan the only contestant with a laptop as showed in Marsh on Mars, however, he is the second character to own a laptop, the first being Adam. *Fan is the first male to be declared safe in Inanimate Insanity II. **However, if Paintbrush is a male, he will be the second. ** Fan is also the only remaining newbie male contestant. * It is confirmed via Adam's Deviantart page that Fan thinks Inanimate Insanity is entirely scripted and isn't an actual show with a real prize. He believes that he's just there to watch it unfold in person. * After Cheesy's elimination, Fan is the last male newbie left still competing on the show. * He is also the last male in the Bright Lights. ** If Paintbrush is a girl Gallery FanCreation.png Fan_Banner.png Fan.png Flying_fan.png Fan_(1).png Fan Hole'd.JPG|Hole'd Fan. What toppings so do we use.png Fan In The Intro.png Posting on a blog.png It's Fan.png What Picture.png Fan Popcorn.png Knife Fans Me.png AlienEgg.jpg Fan is doing some thingy.png S02E08 Fan and Test Tube.png FanFace.png FanFace2.png FanFace3.png Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 20.22.19.png Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 20.22.35.png Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 20.22.41.png Fanface.png Fan_weird_face_(Ep_7).png Fanface 2.png Fanny.png > Category:Male Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Characters Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Characters voiced by Brian Koch